


【宜嘉 h】远距离爱恋   dormant

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: #半架空ABO设定##Omega筑巢#





	【宜嘉 h】远距离爱恋   dormant

“Hey，man”段宜恩接起电话，boytoy的声音从那边响起

 

“what's up，Jackson又不好好吃饭了？”

 

“他从外面跌跌撞撞跑到家里还反锁了房门，you know 我只是beta”boytoy十分担心地在门口徘徊，他听到专属于omega的细碎的呻吟声从房间里传出来，天气已经冷到中央空调自动开启暖风，空气更显出一分淫靡。

 

“Thanks bro，我在赶回去的路上”段宜恩刚从T国飞到S城，下了飞机打开手机就是一阵震动，抉择了一下先接了boytoy的电话，再给嘉嘉回拨了过去

 

“宝贝”刚接通的电话传来专属王嘉尔的小气音，段宜恩立刻就急了——王嘉尔提前进入发情期了

 

“嗯......啊，宜恩.......段宜恩~~”电话那头传来细细簌簌地衣物摩擦的声音，段宜恩浑身气血往身下翻涌，上个月王嘉尔接了个比赛的通告，靠着药物就撑过整个发情期。那段时间两个人打着长途电话phone sex，听着嘉嘉压抑哭腔的呻吟段宜恩心疼的不行。

 

王嘉尔上个月强撑着情热参加比赛结果一晃神出现了小失误还懊恼了好一阵子，段宜恩哄了好几天才不过分责怪自己。这次好不容易获几天清闲，发情期怎么会提前了呢？

 

“嘉嘉乖，我马上回去”段宜恩甩下一行人将车开得飞快，除了被他在床上欺负，段宜恩真的受不了嘉尔流露一点点哭腔，他每一次的流泪都要抱一抱摸一摸，直把他的宝贝养的越来越爱娇才好。

 

 

段宜恩飞一样地跑进家里，boytoy帮忙接过手里的行李“Jackson躲了有一会儿了”谢过之后径直向房门走去“嘉嘉，我回来了”

 

等了半天也不见门开，只听得里面细碎的轻吟以及布料之间摩擦的声音，段宜恩掏出钥匙打开了房门。

 

然后被看到的场景刺激的说不出话来——

 

嘉尔将他留在这里的衣裤全都搬到床上堆成了个小窝，裸着身子埋了进去，又难耐的扭动着想要更大限度的贴合那些残留的自己的alpha的气息。

 

段宜恩的占有欲被满足，不自觉释放出自己的信息素，勾搭着嘉嘉浓郁的清甜果味在空气中水乳交融，“咔哒”房门又落了扣。

 

王嘉尔自然闻到属于alpha的新鲜信息素，从衣服堆里钻出自己的小脑袋，汗津津的小脸就像是蒸笼里腾腾的汤包，粉嫩的舌尖无意识舔着他肉嘟嘟的唇瓣，眼睑眼眶都是桃红的春情，涣散的眼神木木的往前方看去。

 

“cutie beautie（心肝宝贝）”段宜恩褪下外衣扔到床脚，扑过去包住嘉尔的小脸深吻，他太想念嘉嘉口中的香甜蜜液大力吸吮着，长舌直入舔抵他的上牙膛和下牙床，直吻地嘉嘉齿根发麻，不能闭合地唇齿兜不住的津液顺着颌线滑落，大量的信息素交合让嘉尔恢复了些许意志，可还是紧紧攥着一件珊瑚绒的衣料，柔软又温和的触感像极了段宜恩温暖的手。

 

段宜恩将那些碍事的衣裤扫到床下，本想抽出灰色的大衣，可嘉尔坚持不放手“不行…我要…别拿走”

 

无奈将人连着衣服抱到自己身上，深深浅浅地吻着。手上下摸索，段宜恩实在担心这个孩子不好好照顾身体。

 

“怎么提前了好几天”段宜恩将手指从穴口戳入，那里面高热潮湿、细腻美好的软肉堆围上来吸吮段宜恩的手指，嘉尔的性器粉嫩嫩地立着，与他下腹接触摩擦，抑制不住的呻吟从口中泄出，不过也比自己挺着舒服多了。

 

“路上撞到一个易感期alpha”王嘉尔主动伸出舌头舔段宜恩的嘴唇“我好想你，Marky”

 

段宜恩还是慢慢地抽动手指，丝毫不理会嘉尔已经难耐地扭动着腰胯迎合地动作，“是生理上的bump，还是心理上bump”段宜恩总喜欢吃这种没影的飞醋，也难怪嘉尔漂亮又嘴甜，虽然隐瞒自己Omega的身份在人群中装个beta，可那不自觉流露出来的娇憨可人还是吸引各个性别的人。戴着帽子露出精致的小脸也常被当做漂亮妹妹，不过是热爱运动的类型罢了。

 

王嘉尔倒是活的明白，他就像是爱与美神之子，只等着人们进奉赞美与爱慕，再将自己的爱意与祝福挥洒出去。只不过他的那支丘比特之箭早早射中段宜恩，自此也是乖巧懂事了许多。

 

“真的是撞，就是crash那种痛死了”王嘉尔想要极了，自己的alpha离得这么近却没把阴茎塞到他淌着水的小屁股里，这可不行！

 

“哥哥的好硬”王嘉尔伸出罪恶的手摸向身后的硬挺，用细白的手指圈住伞状头部，抖动着上下撸动，这个姿势实在不好发力，王嘉尔为了往下多环住一点特意向后坐了坐，不成想让段宜恩在小穴里扣挖着的手指直接顶到敏感点上，“嗯......啊”嘉尔快感袭来难抑拔高的呻吟，内腔口也因快感张开泄出大量淫液。

 

温热的液体浇到段宜恩的手指上，从穴口流出来落在两人交合的身体上，段宜恩盯着那串水渍浸湿在嘉尔情动着变得通红的腿根，看到深处是翕合着含着自己手指不知餮足的粉色的穴口、翻出的水红的嫩肉，这才是真真美不胜收。

 

“这么饥渴么，宝贝”段宜恩拉近两人的距离，用稍显尖锐的虎牙轻磨嘉尔后颈的腺体，那里特别敏感，没到发情期嘉尔都不太允许他触碰，可躲得次数多了反倒是成员们捉弄他的小把柄，每次都要捏嘉尔的脖子可都小心地避开着腺体。唯独段宜恩可以亲亲啃啃，将他浓郁的信息素都注入以示主权。

 

“啊......别，好哥哥......别咬”嘉尔总把亲腺体当作恶意折磨，他热的快要烧起来了，前后都在流水，磨得狠了连基本呼吸本能都会忘记，又窒息又爽，头脑里是炸开的烟火，眼眶也湿了起来。

 

“宝贝别急，我进去了”段宜恩连王嘉尔垫在身下的衣服都拿不走，更别想去床头拿个套了，只求自己能忍住别射进生殖腔里。已经胀成紫红的性器头部刚劈进去一点，王嘉尔不耐烦的顺着重力往下一坐，被填的很满足的哆哆嗦嗦着射了出去。

 

嘉尔的宫口随着抽插也缓缓打开，那里不常用，因为身份问题而且还没有经历养育孩子，两个人只在标记和少数情动时刻探索那深处的奥秘。可嘉尔今天里面空空的，就是想有自己的alpha用阴茎狠狠操进去才满足，他像个患有性瘾的小婊子，内里空虚等着alpha的占据。

 

王嘉尔自己换着角度，想让段宜恩往子宫口戳去，宜恩也懂他的意思，先是小幅度摩擦那处，再是剧烈一点的撞击，他的节奏把控得体，让嘉尔保持着将高潮未高潮的登顶过程，王嘉尔最喜欢这种征服的快感。手脚并用缠到段宜恩身上，全身心贴近享受，那件沾满两人体液的衣服倒是失了宠被扔到地上。

 

段宜恩还是顶开子宫口，那里的鲜少被拜访的软肉瑟缩着围了上来，他强硬地撞击内腔壁，每一次发狠地顶弄都能换来嘉尔一阵愉悦的呻吟。

 

“宝贝，放松我出来射”内腔太过敏感，只是被撞几下王嘉尔就痉挛着潮吹了两三次，内腔高潮可以多次连续却也伤身体，段宜恩心疼地吻了吻他的额头想退出去。

 

王嘉尔却用力收着宫口，想让段宜恩射进来“哥哥，嘉嘉想要的，嘉嘉是想要的”这对alpha的意志是极大的考验，没人能受得了自己的omega这种请求，况且这是他的权力，他可以射进去，把嘉尔的小肚子填满，然后变成一个白胖胖的小娃娃，笑起来和他的Jackson一样可爱，然后让别人都知道，这是他的omega。可以接吻相拥的，香气交叠互相影响的世界上唯一的又是普通的爱侣。是的了，这是他的权力，可遇而不可及。

 

段宜恩强忍着快感抽离到宫门外，“宝贝，乖。现在还不是时候”又抽插了好久才拔出来射到嘉尔身上。

 

王嘉尔像是落水的无助男孩，全身都是粉红的、水淋淋地，安静地侧趴在床上，“我想要个baby啦，最好沿袭我们两个的长相”说完就累的合上眼睛，留得段宜恩撑在他身上痴痴的看着他美好的睡颜

 

“自然会有的，嘉嘉。我连名字都想好了呢”极尽温柔又深情款款。

 

 

“嘉嘉我热了排骨汤，你现在喝点暖的比较好”段宜恩将昏睡转醒的王嘉尔抱到怀里一勺又一勺的喂着，顺便叮嘱自己去Z国这段时间里照顾好身体，爸爸妈妈来开心也不能太激动，孩子的问题可以等他回来再谈......

 

“好啦，怎么平时不见你话多”王嘉尔打断段宜恩的长篇大论“B市很冷，你要多穿一点，上次bambam穿棉服你就穿卫衣，气得我恨不得打飞的去盯着你多穿几件。”

 

段宜恩知道他宝贝心疼了，心里更是得意还想逗他“我想穿那件灰色的风衣去，又保暖又舒服”

 

“哪件？”王嘉尔说完反应过来，软绵绵的推了他一下，竟然在这里跟自己闹，虽然是真的太想念了，可发情到筑巢还是第一次，而且自己还攥着那件衣服上面都是两人浑浊的体液，想想就羞人。

 

“我买了一模一样的，你穿吧”王嘉尔还是善良的对无良哥哥

 

“真可惜耶，我那件上面都是珍贵的回忆还有嘉嘉好香好甜的味道”段宜恩见他喝完了，凑上去连讨了好几个吻。

 

“我会想你的，babe”

 

王嘉尔拿着小号刷微博，看到他关注的博主都在疯狂转发段宜恩的机场照，以及下面评论求衣服链接的鸟宝宝们，笑着摇头——

你们买不到啦，最特殊的那件在我这里。


End file.
